Beloved
by cherry onxy
Summary: Musim semi digabungin sama musim dingin ?. Panas dicampur dingin ?. Kutub utara disatuin sama kutub selatan ?. Pangeran es pacaran sama Putri Semi ?. summary jelek, langsung read
Author : Cherry Onxy

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : miss typo, AU, OOC, gaje, lebay, alay, dst.

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read !

Happy reading minna-san !

.

.

Beloved~

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Musim semi digabungin sama musim dingin ?

Panas dicampur dingin ?

Kutub utara disatuin sama kutub selatan ?

Pangeran es pacaran sama Putri Semi ? Mustahil. Banget malahan.

Sasuke, pangeran es Konoha Gakuen High School. Populer karena ketampanannya, kecerdasan, wibawa yang tinggi, anak konglomerat, dan .. dingin. Mana mungkin mau pacaran bahkan untuk berteman dengan si Putri semi harus nunggu 100tahun kemudian.

Sakura, si Putri semi tak kalah populernya dengan Sasuke. Banyak cowok-cowok disekolahnya yang ngejar-ngejar Sakura.

Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha dikenal sebagai musuh terbesar selama generasi Konoha Gakuen High School ini. Dari hal besar yang diperebutkan hingga hal sepele tak luput dari persaingan mereka. Setiap bertemupun saling melemparkan pandangan tak suka.

" Oi, _forehead_. Kau nggak bisa apa baikan sama Sasuke ? padahal Sasuke itu tampan, keren, perfect dah " Ino, salah satu sahabat Sakura menasehati Sakura sambil membayangkan wajah Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar~.

" _Baka_. Hey Ino, Sasuke dan gengnya yang payah itu musuh kita. Kau ingat itu " Tenten menggulung bukunya dan memukulkannya ke kepala pirang milik Ino.

" _Ittai_ Tenten " Tenten yang tahu Ino akan marah besar segera melarikan diri. Ino langsung mengejar Tenten dengan muka yang bersungut-sungut.

" Dasar mereka berdua ini. Gangguin orang belajar " Ya, Sakura memang pintar dalam akademik. Setiap waktunya hanya digunakan untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Motto hidupnya satu 'BELAJAR' *mungkin kalo author bisa pingsan tiap 3jam sekali :D

" Etto, s-sakura _-chan_ kenapa kau b-b-bisa bermusuhan d-dengan S-sasuke _-kun_ ? " Hinata merupakan sahabat Sakura yang paling pemalu diantara mereka berempat.

Ngomong-ngomong nggak cuman kedua tokoh kita yang terkenal. Grup mereka juga terkenal dikalangan murid Konoha Gakuen High School *prokprokprok. Yap, flowers boy yang dipimpin pangeran es sama art girl yang dipimpin putri semi. Dan menurut sumber yang terpercaya, grup ini sudah bermusuhan sejak kelas 1 SMA. Nggak jelas kenapa mereka bisa saling bermusuhan.

" Kau sendiri kenapa bisa benci dengan Naruto, anggota flowers boy ? "

" I-i-tu- "

" Sudahlah Hinata, kepalaku tambah sakit kalo kita masih membicarakan geng aneh kayak mereka. Bikin pusing ngalahin rumus matematika dari Kurenai _-sensei_ " Sakura lalu menutup bukunya dan memasang earphone kesayangannya lalu menghadap keluar jendelanya. Emeraldnya memandang jauh. 'kenapa aku membencinya ?' setelah berpikir seperti itu, Sakura lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan menutup kedua bola matanya. Membiarkan alunan melodi menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura lari tergesa-gesa menaiki satu persatu anak tangga di gedung C kelasnya berada. Ia meninggalkan buku khusus gambar-gambar manga yang dibuatnya di waktu senggang ataupun ketika ia sedang bosan. Misalkan buku itu ia ambil besok sebenarnya nggak masalah, cuman coretan kecil di belakang bukunya itulah yang membuatnya harus kembali lagi ke kelas.

Sakura terus berlari di lorong lantai 2. Saking fokusnya ia sampai tidak melihat keadaan jalan di depannya hingga ia menabrak seseorang. Seperti _de javu_ tangannya di raih seseorang dan seseorang tersebut menangkap tubuh mungilnya sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

" Kau tidak apa-apa ? " Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget. Tubuhnya shock dengan pemandangan didepannya saat ini. Mulutnya seakan terkunci. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

" Sakura ? Hey Sakura kau tidak apa-apa kan ? " Pemuda tersebut kembali mengulang kalimatnya. Sakura lalu tersadar, kembali kedunia nyatanya. Pipinya memunculkan rona semburat tipis.

" Hm, _Ha'i_ Gaara _senpai. Gomene_ aku tadi nggak ngeliat jalan jadinya nabrak _senpai_ " Sakura menundukkan kepalanya malu menghadapi salah satu _senpai_ nya tersebut.

" Hn. Kau mau kemana ? Gedung ini sudah sepi dan tinggal beberapa kelas 12 saja yang masih tinggal untuk menyelasaikan naskah praktek mereka. Mau kutemani ? "

Mendadak Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas _. Senpai_ nya ini benar-benar membuat Sakura kikuk sendiri di tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

" Aaa .. _Etto_ , aku mau ke kelas untuk mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal. Tak usah menemaniku _senpai, senpai_ pulang saja. Aku masih berani kok " Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir kuda yang mungkin bisa dibilang aneh (?)

" Yakin ? "

" Iya. Yasudah senpai aku duluan, entar malah keburu tambah sore dan malah tambah sepi. _Jaa Gaara-senpai_ " Sakura lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Degup jantungnya terus bekerja tak karuan. Tubuhnya perlahan mulai rileks.

" _Jaa_. Hati-hati "

Saat mengingat kejadian tadi, Sakura terus saja tersenyum hingga ia tak memperhatikan bahwa Sasuke barusan berpapasan dengannya dan melemparkan senyum samar tak terlihat oleh siapapun. Sasuke kemudian berhenti sejenak, melihat kepala bersurai pink tersebut berjalan menjahuinya.

.

.

.

.

Mimpi apa semalam? Makasih _kami-sama_ -

Komentar :

Ino-barbie : Wah, kau beruntung forehead. Bagaimana PDKTmu denganmu ?

Tenten-mob : Cie Sakura. Besok traktiran oke ? :D

Hinata-Hime : Selamat Sakura-chan ^_^

Sakura-semi : Wqwqwq, kalian ini apaan sih -_-

Sai-pokerface : Dasar cewek alay

Naruto-rubah : Hai Hinata-chan

Neji-jiun : Awas kau Naruto

Sasuke-es : Tulis komentar ...

" Hah " Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king size miliknya. Ia melihat sekilas langit-langit kamarnya lalu menutup matanya perlahan.

" Aish " Tak sampai 5menit, Sasuke sudah kembali membuka matanya. Ia mengingat sesuatu lalu guratan diwajahnya memaksanya menarik sudut di bibirnya untuk melengkung keatas.

Sasuke lalu mendudukkan dirinya di mejanya lalu membuka laptop pribadi miliknya. Menghubungkan dengan jaringan internet lalu berseluncur di google. Ia membuka profil seseorang lalu melihat beberapa koleksi foto miliknya.

.

.

.

.

" Hey Sasuke _-kun_ makan ke kantin yuk~ " dengan manja Karin bergelanyut di lengan Sasuke. Sasuke pun berkali-kali melepaskan cengkraman dirinya dari Karin. Tapi hasilnya ? Nihil.

" Uluh yang pagi-pagi minta dimanja. Dasar cewek genit " Sakura dan teman-temannya barusan datang dan sudah disuguhkan pandangan seperti ini. Dan itupun membuat Ino –musuh besar Karin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk membuat Karin marah.

" Heh Yamanaka. Kau sebenarnya iri kan? "

" Aku? Iri denganmu? Hah nggak bisa. Yang ada kau yang iri denganku atau bahkan kau lebih iri dengan Sakura karena ia selalu dipasangkan dengan Sasukemu itu " Ino mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya pertanda ia sama sekali tak terpancing emosi Karin dan pergi menuju mejanya.

" Kau yamanaka sialan ! " Dan jengg, rencana Ino sukses emosi Karin sudah terpancing tinggal kedua sahabatnya paham dengan kode yang dikirimkannya atau tidak.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas bosan melihat tingkah laku Ino. Ini masih pagi woy, nyadar.

" Kau bertingkah menjijikkan Karin. Apalagi dengan dia, nggak ada bedanya sama sekali. Kalian benar-benar menjijikkan " sakura mengakhiri ucapannya dengan memasang earphone, menaikkan volumenya dengan tinggi kemudian membuka buku biologinya.

Tentu saja Karin langsung naik darahnya. Sasuke sendiri menahan kesal dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Bisa-bisanya ia dihina oleh musuh terbesarnya. Apalagi disamakan dengan setan merah disampingnya ini.

" Karin, kau keluarlah "

" Tapi Sasu- "

" KELUAR ! " Sasuke menekan setiap huruf dari satu kata yang dilontarkannya disertai aura dingin yang membuat Karin langsung lari keluar dari kelas Sasuke.

'kau Haruno, tunggu pembalasanku' Sasuke lalu menyeringai setelah melihat Sakura sekilas setelah itu ia langsung meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

.

" Oh ayolah Sakura " Ino terus memohon kepada Sakura. Tak lupa ia mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Sakura yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri dan disaat bersamaan ia ingin muntah. Ia lalu menghela nafas pelan sambil merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan dimejanya.

" Kau lebih menjijikkan dari tingkah Karin tadi pagi _pig_ " setelah berucap seperti itu ia langsung pergi keluar kelas. Ino menyusul Sakura dengan muka yang ditekuk sepanjang perjalanan menuju _cafetaria_ Konoha Gakuen.

Saat menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1, terlihat 2 anggota flowers boy disana. Sasuke uchiha dan shimura sai. Mereka terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang disana. Tepatnya menunggu mangsa mereka kali ini, anggota art girl. Mereka berdua menoleh keatas dan terlihatlah Ino dan Sakura yang akan turun. *disetiap gedung ada cafetaria sendiri dan semuanya berada dilantai 1*. Seringai jelas tercetak diwajah mereka berdua. Sakura merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang bakal menimpa mereka berdua.

" Heh kalian. Minggir "

" Oh nona Yamanaka. Silahkan lewat " Sai memberikan jalan kepada Sakura dan Ino. Ino memincingkan matanya menatap senyum palsu di wajah Sai.

" Dasar mayat aneh " Ino lalu mempercepat jalannya. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan mayat sialan didepannya ini.

Sedetik kemudia setelah Ino melewati Sai, tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditarik Sai pergi menjauhi Sakura dan Sasuke.

" Kau denganku kali ini nona " Sai kembali memperlihatkan senyum palsunya yang kenapa kali ini membuat bulu Ino merinding melihatnya.

" Lepaskan aku mayat ! "

" Pig " tak hanya tangan Ino, tangan Sakurapun ditarik menuju ka atas oleh Sasuke.

" Kau ikut denganku "

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Huwaaa, cherry balik lagi sama fic baru :D \=D/

Gaje ya? Cherry minta maaf ya, hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiran cherry :3 gomenasai juga kalo kependekan. Kalo cherry dapet banyak respon, cherry bakal lanjutin fic ini dan buat yang lebih baik lagi

Thanks yang kemarin udah baca sama review fic 'Boy in Luv'. Cherry nggak nyangka fic itu bakal tamat :D

RnR minna-san

Salam

Cherry Onxy :*


End file.
